The Inu Hanyou Child
by Kawaii Youkai
Summary: Inu Yasha and the group come upon a young inu hanyou while journeying. She unlocks secrets in Inu Yasha's heart and he reveals some of his childhood to his friends. But they get attacked by Naraku! Why did he attack them and what does he want with the gir
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha *sniff sniff tear tear* But!!!! *grin* I do own some ot the eps on tape, so there!!! fwaahaaahaaa!!!! lol  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sighed as she followed Inu Yasha and the others. He was mad at her again, she had gone back to her own time, and had stayed almost three days over from the time she was supposed to come back.  
  
As she watched Inu Yasha's back, her best friend Sango came up next to her, "Why did you stay in your time for so long, Kagome? Inu Yasha was getting worried about you, you know." Kagome looked over to Sango, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I don't think Inu Yasha will be too mad with me for very long." she giggled, she had ment to tell him earlier, but he had refused to listen to her.  
  
Sango looked at her in confusion, "How do you get that?" Kagome's giggle turned into a wide smile, "Because summer break just started, and that means I don't have to go to school for three and a half months!"  
  
Sango smiled, still not fully understanding this "school" thing that she had to go to occasionally. But she did know that if she didn't have to go back to it for three and a half months, that she wouldn't go back to her own time that often.  
  
Inu Yasha's furry ears twitched as he listened to the conversation that was passing between the two girls. Suddenly he stopped listening, he felt stunned. 'Three and a half whole months!?' A small smile crept onto his lips as he thought of all that could happen in just that short amount of time.  
  
Little did he know how many things could happen in three months.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LMG- FWAAAHAAAHAAA!!!! I am evil! ending the first chapter in a cliffhanger!!!! *sigh* well, I guess you probably know whats going to happen anyway, just by reading the summary..... oh well.....  
  
Inu Yasha- Eh? ::face goes blank:: I don't get it, what's going to happen???  
  
Miroku- ::raises an eyebrow:: jeeze Inu Yasha, you really are stupid  
  
Inu Yasha- *twitch* what did you say???  
  
~Inu Yasha runs over and grabs Miroku by the neck, attempting to strangle him to death~  
  
Kagome- Inu Yasha! Sit, boy!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha- GAAA- ::gets cut off by lots of earth getting shoved in his mouth::  
  
LMG- *snicker*  
  
Kagome- No killing the monk, Inu Yasha!  
  
Sango- Yeah! Only I'm allowed to do that!  
  
Everyone- ........  
  
Miroku- Oh, Sango, I didn't know you felt that way towards me. ::moves his hand slightly towards her butt::  
  
Sango- *blush* I didn't mean it that way... I just ment.... ::her face suddenly gets a deadly look on it::  
  
Miroku- *thinks* 'shouldn't have done that' *shudder*  
  
Sango- HENTAI!!!! ::hits him over the head with hiraikotsu::  
  
LMG- ooooookay...... next chapter! Forward march!!!  
  
Shippou- hup two, hup two!!!  
  
Kirara- mew? 


	2. ch1 Inu Yasha's Kindness and the Hanyou ...

Inu Yasha had quickly gotten over her being late coming back, but she had guessed he had been listening to her conversation with Sango yesterday.  
  
She was soon lost in her own thoughts, walking without thinking, when she soon ran into something hard. Kagome looked up and realized she had run into Inu Yasha. She looked up at him and sighed, expecting him to yell at her for not paying attention and running into him.  
  
But he kept silent. "Inu Yasha?" she whispered tentatively. When he did not reply, she spoke again, "Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Inu Yasha did not turn to her, he kept looking further along the path they where walking on. "I smell.... I smell blood," Inu Yasha said, a faraway look in his eyes. He didn't tell her what kind of blood, he didn't think he could.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" He looked at her, his eyes glowing with an unspoken rage. "Come on!" He quickly scooped her up bridel-style, and started to run, Sango and Shippou riding on Kirara not far behind, Miroku running along the ground underneath the three.  
  
Kagome held on tightly as Inu Yasha started to jump from tree to tree, running faster than he had ever run with her before, unless he was trying to get out of danger. Kagome feared that he had scented Naraku, and was running to his death. But soon she found she was wrong.  
  
They came upon a small body laying in the middle of the road. Inu Yasha set Kagome down gently, walking slowly over to a small child that lay in rags, asleep on the road. It was apparent that the child had been crying, as her face was tearstained. As the others came upon the scene, they looked on in awe as Inu Yasha knelt down and took the small child in his grasp, cradling it in his arms.  
  
As Inu Yasha turned around, everyone gasped as they looked closely at what they had assumed to be a human child. The child turned out to be a girl, around the age of 7 or 8. She had long silvery locks that hung just below her shoulders, and small furry ears set at the top of her head, she looked almost exactly like Inu Yasha, except that she had a tail (and that she was a girl too, duh!), it was the same color as her hair and ears, and came down to about her knees.  
  
From as far away as they where, the group could tell that she was unconscious. Her small face was badly bruised and bleeding, small cuts covering her arms and legs where her skin was also visible. Kagome looked at the girl horrified, "What happened to her?" Inu Yasha looked down at the little girl, brushing her bangs out of her face. Slowly, she began to twitch and wake up.  
  
As the young child slowly set her eyes to focus, she found her self face-to-face and in the arms of a stranger. Her eyes went wide as she screamed and started to fight for her life, her arms and legs swinging wildly, trying to escape. Suddenly she felt two strong hands grab her, one holding both her wrists, the other holding her ankles, and she hung there, still trying to escape from her unknown restrainer (heh, sorry, forgot the word I was gonna put there....).  
  
She bit at the man who had captured her, and cursed herself for being so weak. Her small fangs missed their target, and she ended up biting nothing but air. "Stop it," a loud voice demanded, and she realized that her captor was the one who had spoken. "Why are you fighting? We're not going to hurt you." another voice asked, clearly feminine.  
  
She felt herself being set on the ground gently, carefully, as though she was something fragile. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she lunged herself at her captor once again. And, once again, she was being held by her wrists and ankles, "Stop it, I said," the voice rang out again, even more demanding than the last time he had spoken to her.  
  
She raised her eyes defiantly, only to find herself looking into two gleaming golden eyes. She found she could not look away, as the eyes where to much like her own to be funny. As she managed to look away, she saw his hair was silver, the same color as hers, and he also had two small dog-like ears perched on top of his head, sticking out of his hair.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the girl, "If you stop trying to kill me, I will let you go and you may join us for tonight." The small girl looked up at Inu Yasha suspiciously, "Why would you invite a filthy little hanyou like me to join you? Nobody likes hanyous, and everyone knows that." she spat, "the only person who would like a hanyou would be a....." she stopped in midsentence and looked at Inu Yasha again, startled, as though she had just now really seen him. "You... you're a... a...." she stuttered and Inu Yasha smiled, "Yes, I would be hanyou also."  
  
Inu Yasha's smile was kind and sensitive, something that not very many people had ever seen him have. "What is your name, little girl?" The small hanyou seemed terrified now, and was shaking like a leaf. "In... In... Inu..." Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he looked at her, "Inu? Inu what?"  
  
"Inurama," she whispered. "Inurama? That's your name, correct?" The girl looked down and gave a small nod, terrified that this stranger was going to kill her. "Well, my name is Inu Yasha, now come and join us. The sun is setting, and we need to rest now anyway." With that said, he walked towards a small group that included three humans, a neko youkai, and a young kitsune a little younger that herself.  
  
Although she was confused, she followed Inu Yasha, not wanting to be let alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LMG- Awww, so sweet Inu Yasha, I didn't know you had it in you  
  
Inu Yasha- Hey, shut the hell up!! I can be nice if I want to!!!  
  
you hear me you stupid wench!!??  
  
Kagome- Hey!!! No yelling at the author!! You understand Inu  
  
Yasha!?  
  
Inu Yasha- Feh, whatever, bitch  
  
Kagome- grrrr..... *suddenly smiles sweetly* Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha- Feh, now what, wench  
  
Kagome- *deadly voice* SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
LMG- *winces* ouch, that hadda hurt  
  
Kagome- *huff* You deserved it Inu Yasha! Now come over here and sit with me, before I make you come sit next to me by forcing the sit-uation. Because sit-ting is good for thinking and many other things that need to be carefully sit up.  
  
LMG- ummmm.... Kagome, I think you where supposed to say set up, not sit up....  
  
Kagome- whatever  
  
Inu Yasha- ilbikgoogookukidkich!!! ((translation= I'll get you you stupid bitch!!!))  
  
Kagome- ::gives Inu Yasha the evil eye::  
  
Inu Yasha- *cower*  
  
LMG- You people scare me...... I don't know any of you!!!!!  
  
Shippou- hey!! what about me!?  
  
LMG- Aww, I do know you shippou, because you're just so cute!!!  
  
Shippou- Noo!!! Kitsune are not supposed to be cute!!! expecially male kitsune!  
  
Kagome- but you areeee cute shippou! :D  
  
Shippou- ::falls to knees:: noooo!!!!  
  
LMG- aaaaaaaanyway, next chapter soon!!! Fwaaahaaahaaa!!!!! and because I am evil, I WILL NOT POST IT UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS!!!!!! *chants* evil evil evil!!!! I am sooo evil!!!   
  
everyone else- *sweatdrop*  
  
Kirara- mew? 


	3. ch2 Dinner and a Dream

Disclaimer- ::screams while being dragged off in a straight-jacket:: I DO OWN INU YASHA I DO!!!!!!!!!! ~people that work at the asylum~ no she doesn't. She just wishes she does. -_-;;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Inurama ate, she looked at her *ahem* "companions" warily. They had not tried to attack her as of yet, so she was getting a little used to the fact that she was surrounded by strange people. She had gotten along with one named Shippou very well, and they where practically inseperable now, almost joined at the hip. The kitsune had made her feel welcome and loved, always smiling and encouraging her, but he seemed a little childish. Suprisingly enough though, he acted like to most mature of the bunch. Inu Yasha made a point to be nice to her also, always offering out a hand, and even asked if she wanted to finish his ramen for him, causing the everyone to choke on theirs and look at him. Inurama saw him as her savior, her hero.  
  
While they where eating, the sun had set, so they found themselves surrounded by darkness yet again. The dark scared Inurama, and it didn't help that they where in a forest with strange noises and shadows engulfing them. As they set up sleeping arrangements, Kagome pulled out a fluffy sleeping bag, Shippou going with her. Inu Yasha lept off to the nearest tree, and Miroku and Sango both slept sitting up........ Sango a good three yards away from the wandering hands of the houshi.  
  
As everyone got ready for bed, Kagome looked over at Inurama, noticing that the poor hanyou looked at a loss as to where to sleep. She smiled, "Inurama, if you want, you can sleep with Shippou and me. There's plenty of room in my sleeping bag. Inurama looked over at Kagome, hesitant at first, then slowly making her way over to the motherly teenager. As they all snuggled in, Shippou went to resting on Kagome's stomach, rising and falling with her breathing. Inurama finally got comfortable in the crook of Kagome's arm, head resting on her torso.  
  
No sooner than fifteen minutes after everyone had gotten settled, the group was fast asleep, sighing in their own dreams. Inurama looked around, noticing that she was the only one awake. Looking over to where Inu Yasha had lept off to, she saw him in a tree, back resting against the trunk with one leg hanging limply over to one side, the other pulled up to his chest. Looking at his features, she found that he looked alot more peaceful while sleeping, he didn't look nearly as troubled, almost angel-like.  
  
All of a sudden, upon Inurama's investigation of the sleeping hanyou, Inu Yasha started shuddering, as if from the cold. Inurama frowned, her savior was cold, she had to do something. Going over to Kagome's bookbag, she rummaged through it until she found a spare blanket. She had seem Kagome get her sleeping bag out of it, so she figured she probably had a blanket in there too.  
  
As Inurama came back to the tree with a blanket, she noticed that Inu Yasha still appeared to be shuddering, also making small whimpers that where barely audible to her own ears. Jumping onto the branch Inu Yasha was on, she carefully settled herself in his lap, covering the both of them with the blanket and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~Inu Yasha Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha ran through a field. Running. Running. As he ran, he saw a tree, and jumped onto it, clawing away at the branches. He had no idea what was terrifying him. But he knew he was scared. Hell, he was scared shitless to put it in his words. Whatever he was running from, he didn't want to go near it. He didn't want to see it.  
  
As he neared the top branch, he ran straight into something...... more like...... someone. Looking up, he found himself face to face with Naraku.  
  
Naraku looked down at him distaste clearly etched on his features of his face. "Choose now, Inu Yasha, or do not choose at all." Kagome appeared beside Naraku, "You can't keep running, you must choose now." On the other side of Naraku, Kikyou appeared, "Inu Yasha, the time has come to make a decision, CHOOSE!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked from Kikyou, to Kagome, and finally settling his gaze on Naraku, fear running straight through his veins. "No," he said softly. "I don't want to, I don't want to."  
  
~~~~~~~~End Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat bolt right up and looked aroung wildly. What the hell was THAT about??!! Inu Yasha thought to himself. All of a sudden, he felt something stir in his lap. Looking down, he noticed that Inurama lay there, sleeping. Smiling to himself, he carefully laid back, pulling the blanket back around them both.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LMG- TOOWAAA!!!!! I POSTED YAY!!! ^^  
  
Everyone- -_-;;;;  
  
Inu Yasha- took ya' long enough wench!!!  
  
LMG- *sticks her tounge out* :P  
  
Inu Yasha- Put your tounge back in your mouth before I rip it out!!!!  
  
Kagome- Inu Yasha, be nice to the author  
  
LMG- Yeah! Be nice!!!! *grins evilly at the hanyou* 'Cause I can do ANYTHING I want to in this fanfic. ANYTHING  
  
Inu Yasha- *gulp*   
  
LMG- Now what do we say?  
  
Inu Yasha- don't push it bitch  
  
LMG- *glares death glare*  
  
Inu Yasha- *terrified squeak* OKOK!!!!! I LOVE YOU YOUR ALMIGHTY MAJESTY!!!!  
  
LMG- Thank you ^^  
  
Shippou- *snicker*  
  
Kirara- mew?  
  
LMG- ps~ not required number of reviews this time! ^_~ 


End file.
